


Tales Of The Queen's Own II: "Come To The Pink Pussy"

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Tales Of The Queen's Own [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-28
Updated: 1999-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Meg is invited to a nightclub by Frannie and Elaine, who like that red dress... This story is a sequel toTales Of The Queen's Own I:  On Her Majesty's Secret Bed.





	1. Lemon Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic f/f/f sex.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Multiple partners, leather skirts, purring vibrators.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing: Frannie/Elaine/Meg**
> 
>  
> 
>  **This story was begun before RCW 139 IV, but when I saw**
> 
> **Catherine  
>  Bruhier and Ramona Milano together, I _immediately_**
> 
> **thought,  
>  _"I have to finish this story!"_ They were _gorgeous_**
> 
>  
> 
>  **together! Truly stunning women. The only one missing was**
> 
>  
> 
> **Camilla  
>  Scott. Well, enjoy this story featuring their **
> 
>  
> 
> ****characters!****
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em, but I get to have fun with 'em!  
> **
> 
> **(c) August 23, 1999**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg meets Frannie and Elaine at _The Pink Pussy_.

*Meg stood just inside the doorway of _The Pink Pussy_ nervously. The loud music hurt her head, and the strobe lights were blinding her. 

_Oh, stop the Nervous Nellie routine and walk in, for god's sake._

She skirted the dance floor and searched for Frannie and Elaine. Frannie spotted her and raised her glass, waving her over. 

Meg walked on her spike heels, the red silk dress clinging to her body. She was aware of the looks thrown her way. Tossing her long, dark hair, she stood by the table and Frannie said, "Have a seat, Meggie!" Elaine smiled and scooted over in the booth. 

Meg slid in, the warmth of the just-vacated seat registering on her ass. She swallowed and put her red purse down on the table. 

"What's your poison?" Frannie asked over the beat of the music. 

"Gin and tonic," Meg decided. 

Frannie flagged down a waitress, who was young, pretty and blond. Her bosom was popping out of her scanty uniform, Meg's eyes unable to leave all that smooth, creamy flesh. 

After the waitress had sashayed away, jiggling her firm ass, Frannie sat back and smiled. "Glad to see you came. Elaine and I wondered if you would." 

"I said I would," Meg said a trifle haughtily, but neither American took offense. Meg's personality might be a turn-off for some men, but it was just right for Frannie and Elaine. 

"Good," said Elaine. Her long, curly hair was wild and untamed tonight. Her black turtleneck sweater was matched by her skirt. Frannie was dressed in dark-green, her leather skirt so short that her legs were exposed nearly to the panty line when she crossed them. Her bodice was low-cut and showing off some creamy flesh of her own. Large gold hoop earrings dangled as she moved her head and several gold bracelets festooned her arms. While Elaine went for the quietly elegant look, Frannie preferred the loud, in-your-face style. It worked for both women, Meg had to admit. She wondered what they thought of her outfit. 

As if reading her mind, Frannie said, "Lookin' good, Meg." 

"Yes, very good," Elaine agreed, nodding her head. 

Meg felt a little better. She tossed her silky hair and said, "I wasn't aware of this place." 

"Well, it's a classic." Frannie winked. "Lezzies know about it, and women who like to walk on the wild side." 

Meg nearly blushed. Her 'wild side' had been shown to men in recent years, after that incident...she quickly shut that thought away. 

"So, we figured we might have a few drinks, sit, talk. You know, girl talk." Frannie's expression was half-amused, half-serious. Meg said nothing, grateful when the waitress came with her drink. The blond leaned over and nearly brushed her bosom against Meg's cheek. She straightened up and walked away so provocatively, Meg wondered how she didn't get arrested. 

"How are things at the Consulate?" Elaine asked. 

Glad of the opening, Meg answered, "Oh, the usual. Fraser goes off with Vecchio and they get into trouble, and meanwhile I have to make sure Turnbull doesn't break everything in the Consulate." 

The women grinned, then Frannie stirred her drink with a swizzle stick. "Aw, Turnbull ain't so bad. He's a looker, that's for sure." 

"Mmm hmm," Elaine nodded. 

Meg looked at them for a moment, then she said, "Elaine, how would you like Turnbull to be loaned to you for computer work?" 

"Is he any good at it?" 

"He does the drudge work of reports, and does the boring stuff on the computer as well." 

"Is this a test?" 

Frannie and Meg laughed this time. "Maybe," said the Canadian as she drank from her glass. It was a good gin and tonic. 

Elaine lifted her chin. "I'm ready." 

"Good girl." Frannie's pride was obvious. A small twinge went through Meg. Would she ever have anyone who looked at her that way? She frowned as she put her glass down. 

They talked of events at the Consulate and Precinct, and Frannie told some funny stories about her catering business. More drinks were ordered and Meg was beginning to feel mellow. The loud music was fading into the background, replaced by a buzz in her ears. 

"So, shall we go back to Elaine's place?" 

"Huh?" Meg was shaken back to reality. 

"Unless the Queen's Bedroom is available again," Frannie said mischievously. 

This time Meg did blush, and her companions laughed good-naturedly. "No, Elaine's sounds fine." 

The Americans nodded and paid the check, then escorted Meg out to the parking lot. Elaine said, "I'll drive Meg's car." 

Frannie nodded and plucked the keys from Meg's fingers. "Hey!" 

"Sorry, Meggie, you had the most drinks tonight. Elaine and I can still drive. You can't." 

Meg sulked but was aware that Frannie was right. She got into her car and Frannie shut the door behind her, enjoying the view of the Mountie's legs as her skirt hiked up. Meg rested her head against the seat. 

"You okay?" Elaine asked sympathetically as Frannie got into her car and roared off. 

"I'm fine." 

"Good." Elaine started the car and followed Frannie. "Sit back and rest, Meg." Just as Meg's eyes closed, Elaine said, "You'll need it." Her eyes shot open again and she looked at Elaine, but the policewoman was concentrating on traffic. 

The ride was made in comfortable silence, Elaine parking Meg's car in the visitor's section of the parking garage and they joined Frannie at the elevator. They emerged on the sixth floor and Elaine opened the door of Apartment 6J. 

Meg looked around with interest. Elaine favored earth tones in her decorating scheme, the soft golds, browns and greens restful and pleasing to the eye. Her one wild touch were zebra-striped pillows, but somehow they worked. A shimmering green afghan was draped over the gold couch, and African artwork and statuary decorated the room. 

"Want some coffee?" Elaine asked as she headed for the kitchen. 

"Thanks." 

Meg settled onto the couch while Frannie took a nearby chair. They smiled at each other, Meg growing a little nervous. The smell of freshly-roasting coffee calmed her a little. Elaine returned with small slices of lemon cake and the cups of coffee. Meg ate slowly, wondering about her motives in coming here. She blushed as she knew exactly what those motives were. 

Frannie and Elaine were very relaxed, chatting intimately with each other, giving her space, and then drawing her into the conversation when they deemed it the right moment. 

Then the coffee cups were put down and the cake dishes set aside, and they looked at her. She swallowed and her hands trembled as she put down her cup. They stood up and came to her, lifting her to her feet. Frannie cupped Meg's breasts and thrust her tongue inside her mouth, and Elaine touched her between her legs. 

Her world spun.* 


	2. The Stars And The Moon And The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot threesome!

*Meg's blood pounded in her ears as she felt the questing tongue taste her mouth. Her breasts ached for the contact that Frannie was bestowing, and her groin was tingling with excitement as Elaine touched her intimately. Her breath was short and gasping, her head dizzy as Frannie broke contact. Dark Italian eyes bored into her and silently spoke, _Bedroom._

Frannie and Elaine led her into the latter's bedroom, the same color scheme soothing Meg's nerves. The bed was a queen-size, and Frannie kissed her again while Elaine nibbled the back of her neck. Her bosom heaved, then Frannie slid her hands up under her dress, expertly rolling down her pantyhose. Elaine caressed her back, then cupped her breasts as Frannie slid down and began planting butterfly kisses on Meg's inner thighs. Gasping, Meg threw her head back as Frannie's tongue began licking at her flesh. That tongue inched up under her dress and then full lips were pressing against her panties, inhaling the scent of her arousal. Meg felt tiny shudders begin, Elaine's long, curly hair brushing against the back of her neck. Sure fingers pinched her nipples through the silk and she groaned. 

Elaine peeled her dress up and over her head, exposing her bra and panties. Frannie licked her stomach, then buried her face in between her legs. Meg yelped, Elaine whispering sweet _shhs_ in her ear, her hands caressing the exposed part of her breasts. Frannie rubbed her face against her panties, then began a slow, agonizing peel of the underwear. Creamy buttocks were revealed, both women purring in appreciative delight, Elaine cupping and squeezing the mounds. Frannie slid up and licked the undersides of Meg's breasts, Elaine stroking her shoulderblades and back, then both women slid to their knees and Meg screamed as Frannie's tongue invaded her clitoris, Elaine's tongue slipping between her ass cheeks. 

It was sheer torture. 

It was sheer heaven. 

Her orgasm ripped through her, rippling out like circles in a pond after a pebble is thrown into the water. She sagged and was gently lowered to the bed. 

It took her several minutes to regain her senses. Until then she heard heavy breathing, not just her own, and felt the bed move as kissing noises penetrated her consciousness. She smelled the scent of musk and perfume and shivered as naked skin brushed against her thigh. She opened her eyes. 

Frannie and Elaine were embraced over her body, locked in a deep kiss. Their breasts touched, their legs slightly parted. Their eyes were closed in ecstasy as they purred in lusty satsifaction. 

Elaine's fingers slid down Frannie's ribs, the Italian moving her hips forward. Meg suddenly parted her legs and framed her partners inside them. The women smiled at her and then returned their attention to each other. 

Frannie's hand cupped Elaine's breast and began to knead, her tongue sliding out of her partner's mouth and licking her throat, then went back into Elaine's mouth with a quick ferocity. 

Elaine's hands gripped Frannie's hips, then stroked her thighs as the two women came together, plastering their bodies against each other. They rocked back and forth, their groins sealing together. Meg felt her own throbbing as she watched. She reached up a hand and touched their joined breasts. 

The two groaned, then broke apart as they looked down at their playmate. Meg rolled onto her knees, her lovers pulling her higher. Frannie began sucking her breasts, Elaine kissing her way down her spine to her buttocks. Frannie lightly bit her nipple while Elaine's tongue lapped down into the cleft of her ass. She cried out, spasms of pleasure shaking her. Frannie squeezed her breasts and began licking under each one. Meg groaned, widening her legs. Frannie grinned and plunged her mouth into Meg's sex. 

Meg saw stars and the moon and the sun. She arched back, Elaine's fingers digging into her thighs, Frannie's fingers from her left hand pinching her nipple savagely while she sucked hard in the wetness between the Mountie's legs. Elaine's breath tickled her cleft, then her buttocks were spread wide as Elaine's tongue slid all the way in. 

Writhing and crying, Meg tossed her head back as pleasure rolled through her like wild surf. She orgasmed again and again, her hands grabbing Frannie's hair and the Italian gave her one last kiss, grinning up at her and then rubbing her face against Meg's stomach. 

A limp Meg was laid out on the bed, her arms and legs spread out as Frannie began rubbing her swollen labia and Elaine played with her breasts. She tried to catch her breath, then screamed as something hard and long was shoved into her vagina. The pleasure billowed through her as the vibrator drove her insane. She began to roll around but Frannie and Elaine caught her, holding her down and spreading her legs wider as Frannie manipulated the vibrator in and out. With a final scream, Meg plunged into blackness. 

  
* * * * * *  


She slowly swam up from blessed oblivion, groaning as she felt two hands rubbing her between her legs again...* 


End file.
